


You're the One

by west_allenOTP1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anya & Lexa Are Siblings (The 100), Badass Lexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Senior year, Slow Burn, soft lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/west_allenOTP1/pseuds/west_allenOTP1
Summary: This is the last year of high school for Clarke Griffin and her friends who wants to make this year the most memorable and smooth sailing but what happens when a leather jacket and black boots wearing badass enters her life and makes life more difficult than it needs to be?Highschool AU
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary kind of sucks but I hope you guys like it
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter One

"Clarke!"

"Wake up, Clarke, or else you're going to be late for your first day!"

A groan could be heard from underneath the multiple blankets she's under even though it's still summer time. Clarke pulled the covers from over her head to look at the clock on her nightstand that reads, _7:02._ She groans again and flops her head back on her fluffy pillow, mumbling out a faint, _five more minutes._

Too soon for Clarkes liking, her mom comes storming in her room and making Clarke almost jump out of her skin. Her mom stops in her tracks when she notices that Clarke is still in bed and crosses her arms over her chest. Clarke places her hand over her heart thinking that will help it get back to its normal heart rate.

"Jesus mom, you nearly gave me a heart attack", she groaned out flopping back on her pillow once again. Instead of Abby answering her back, she stalks over to Clarke and nearly yanks the sheets off the bed. Clarke hisses as the cool air that circulates through the house hits her bare legs, "Mom, it's freezing, give me back my blankets!"

"No, Clarke. It's time to get up, you have 10 minutes to get ready if you want to get to school on time."

In the middle of Abby's sentence, Clarke glances at her clock that now reads _7:38._ "Shit!" Clarke exclaims, scrambling to get off the bed and nearly knocking down her mother in the process. Clarke makes a dash to her bathroom while Abby scowls and tells her to watch her language. "Sorry", Clarke says sheepishly before closing the door to get ready for school.

Getting ready quickly, Clarke ran downstairs with just enough time to grab a granola bar for a quick breakfast. As she was rummaging through the pantry, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her off the ground. Clarke let out a squeal which quickly turned into loud laughter as the strong arms spun her around in circles. A deep laughter rang in her ears as her feet finally land back on the ground.

She turned around quickly and hit his arm a couple of times as his laughter increased, "Dad! You know I hate it when you do that!", she said while trying to quiet down her laughter even though her heart was once again thumping against her chest. 

Jake Griffin. Clarke's best friend and the one person she has always relied on. Since the day Clarke was born and Jake got to hold her for the first time, he knew that he would forever be wrapped around her little finger. The first sight at her bright blue eyes that were a reflection of his, he knew he fell in love all over again.

Jake eyes twinkled as he smiled down at his daughter, "I know", he said simply in a teasing tone, "Why do you think I keep doing it?" Clarke rolled her eyes at her dads antics before turning around to finally grab her breakfast for the morning, "Are you ready to go kiddo?" 

"I turn 18 in a few months, don't you think I'm a little old to have my dad driving me to school on the first day?" Clarke asks in a teasing voice while she watches her dad grab his lunch from the fridge before putting it in his bag. Jake looks up after he's done with a slight pout on his face.

"But it's a tradition. I've always taken you to school on your first day", his pout deepening while looking at Clarke with his best big puppy eyes look. Clarke smile slightly drops off her face while she watches her dad in mock disbelief.

"Stop doing that!", which only makes Jake pout more and causing Clarke to let out a groan.

Clarke eyes look over to the staircase as she watches her mother descend while shrugging on her coat. Abby gives Jake a quick peck on the lips then slings her arm around his waist, "Clarke, let your father take you to school so he can stop pouting", which causes him to grin widely and stick out his tongue at her while Clarke rolls her eyes.

Abby laughs at him before kissing him on the cheek then walking over to Clarke to give her a kiss on the forehead. She goes to grab her purse and keys before opening the front door, "Have a great day", is all that's heard before the front door closes.

Clarke rolls her eyes again for the millionth time that morning while her father gathers up his things. She starts heading for the door, "Hurry up old man before you make me late to his", which makes him frown slightly before yelling at her retreating figure, "I'm only 42!"

* * *

Polis. A small town, and Clarke doesn't know if she ever loved the smallness of it. Everyone knew each other and Polis doesn't really get new people everyday. Clarke has always dreamed of the city and what it would be like. As she looks out the car window and watch the sun reappear behind different clouds, she thinks about the beaches she could visit and this thought takes her back to what she did over the summer. The closest thing to a beach in Polis, is the creek behind the old diner that shut down a few years ago. Going to the creek in the summer time is the best, its never too hot in Polis, always the right temperature but Clarke has also spent a few nights at the creek just by herself, clearing her mind and just looking at the stars.

Clarke thinks back to when she was spending every day and most of the night down at the creek with her friends. She smiles silently to herself when she remembers Raven not joining her and Octavia in the water for the first few days because she thought the water was contaminated-which it probably was. They swam in the water until their fingers were practically prunes and sunburnt from the sun beaming on their backs. Her summer was relaxing and calming, all up until she realized she wasted a year of her life with a scumbag. _Fucking Finn_ , she scowls silently to her self but she wipes all thoughts away as her dad pulls into the schools parking lot.

Jake ruffles her hair and tells her to have a great day before she climbs out the car, huffing about how he messed up her hair. While trying to fix her hair, she hears someone calling her name and not just anyone, a very _loud_ Raven Reyes. Clarke smile is wide when she reaches her two best friends, who quickly pull her into a tight group hug. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually missed you Griffin", Raven says as she takes a step back.

"Wow, thanks", Clarke says sarcastically while taking in Raven and Octavia's outfits. Raven has on cut off jean shorts with a v neck t-shirt, simple but also so Raven while Octavia has on something similar but her shirt is floral print blouse. "You guys look hot."

"Thanks Clarke", Octavia says, smiling at the same time Raven says,

"I know", while flipping her hair over her shoulder causing them to laugh. As they sit and wait for the school bell to ring, Raven is telling them about this new project that she has been working on. "It involves a lot of blowing up shit and you guys know th-" she stops talking when a loud rumbling noise is the only thing that can be heard. Raven tries to finish her story but her screaming over the motorcycle isn't really helping.

Clarke frowns as the noise gets closer and they watch as the motorcycle turns into the parking lot. The three of them watch as the person on the bike, parks it before cutting the engine off. She hears Raven hum behind her, "Nice bike", she mutters as they watch the person dismount the motorcycle and take their helmet off. "Fuck, even a hotter person."

Clarke knows she's staring but doesn't really care as she watches the person run their hands through their wavy brown locks trying to fix the already perfect waves. The sunlight catches her hair perfectly, making it shine as if she were wearing a halo. The girl turns around after securing her helmet on her bike, she pulls her backpack over her shoulder before making her way to the entrance. Clarke throat suddenly feels dry.

_Holy shit,_ Clarke thinks to her self and from this angle, she has even a better view of her. This mystery girl is all sun kissed tan, leather jacket, and ripped black skinny jeans and Clarke thinks that she has never seen someone so attractive before. Clarke watches as the girl takes the steps two at a time before coming to a stop right in front of Clarke. They watch each other for a few moments, drinking each other in and Clarke can't help but notice how pouty her lips are and wondering just how sharp that jawline is.

Clarke looks behind her at her friends but their eyes are on the leather clad girl standing in front of her. She turns around to look back at the girl and watches as motorcycle girl looks her up and down, drinking her in. Clarke shifts slightly underneath the gaze and becomes a little self conscious until she sees a hint of a smirk on the girls face. She clears her throat before sticking out her hand, "Hi, my name is Clarke", her voice slightly more husky than normal.The girl looks at her hand and then back up at Clarke who lets her hand drop awkwardly to her side. "Welcome to Polis", she says trying to be friendly but the girl just stands there looking at her like she's an idiot.

"Thanks Princess but you're in my way and I don't want to be late for the first day", she says and Clarke _nearly_ swoons at the sound of her voice, but scoffs instead at the tone of her voice and the nickname she was given by this stranger.

"My name is Clarke", she answers with a slight bite in her tone, "and where we come from, we're not normally rude to people who are trying to be nice to them."

"Yeah, well, I never asked you to be, sweetheart."

Clarke flushes, and she doesn't know if it's from rising anger, or because of this annoying hot stranger calling her nicknames. Before Clarke can say anything, she hears Raven say behind her, "Yo hot shot, cool motorcycle." Clarke turns around and looks at Raven in disbelief, who just stares back and shrugs her shoulders.

"I know", she says, smirking slightly before pushing past Clarke and up the steps and into the building. Clarke stands there, watching the door close shut, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

* * *

Clarke settles into her seat beside Raven as a middle aged man comes through the door and writes his name on the chalkboard before beginning his lesson. "My name is Marcus Kane and welcome to English Literature, for this semester we will be going over some Shakespeare, some of his famous work like Romeo and Juliet..."

Clarke quickly drowns him out as he goes into detail about the semester will be about. She knows that she should be listening, but she can't seem to get a certain hot asshole out of her head. Clarke turns to Raven and can't help the small laugh that stumbles out of her mouth as she watches her best friend drool on her desk. She notices the teacher stopped talking and is now passing out some papers. Clarke smirks, she makes sure the teacher isn't looking and quickly leans over and smacks Raven over the head.

She jolts up quickly out of her sleep, drool sliding down her face. Raven scans the room while holding the back of her head, she looks over at Clarke, who is trying to hold in her laughter and failing horribly. Raven glares at her and before she can threaten Clarke bodily harm, the door of the classroom swings open.

Everyone stops whatever they are doing and stares as she walks into the room confidently, head held high and leather jacket swung over her shoulder. She walks up to Mr. Kane, who had returned back to his desk, they talking quietly for a few minutes before the teacher points to where Clarke is sitting. Clarke quickly puts her head down when they make eye contact and shortly after, she hears heavy footsteps come walking towards her. They come to a stop near her desk before taking the empty seat in front of her. Clarke takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. Sandalwood, or pine with a mixture of something sweet hits Clarke's senses as soon as she inhales and Clarke is certain that its her new favorite scent.

Mr. Kane claps his hands loudly, startling some students in the class who were having side conversations. Once the classroom was quiet, Mr. Kane smiled widely, "I would like to welcome our new student, Alexandria Woods."

"Lexa", she says shortly even though her tone was not at all friendly, Mr. Kane still smiles before nodding his head.

"Sorry, Lexa," he corrects himself, "and if you have any questions, you can ask Clarke Griffin, she's seated right behind you", he says before nodding his head again and turning around to start the lesson again. Clarke swallows down a groan and mutters, "Great." She closes her eyes and places her forehead on the cool desk.

The bell rings a lifetime later and Clarke is so eager to get out of class. Half of the class is already out the door, Lexa amongst them, and Clarke lets out a breath. She takes her time packing up the notebook that she was supposed to take notes in, while she's zipping up her backpack, Raven comes to a stop beside her desk. Clarke stands and slings her bag on her shoulder, "What's your next class?"

"Trig, with the infamous Coach Pike", Raven says while rolling her eyes and Clarke winces.

"They put you in his morning class?" Clarke replies as they make their way out the classroom, "It's like they are wanting you two to kill each other."

"Right! I don't understand why he doesn't like me", she says pouting slightly.

"It might have something to do with you gluing all his shit to his desk after he gave you a D on last years midterm."

Raven just shrugs nonchalantly, "I felt like I deserved at least a C", which only makes Clarke laugh, "I got to get to class before I'm late, save me a seat at lunch!", Raven says before going in the opposite direction. 

Clarke turns to head the other way and almost stops in tracks when she sees Lexa leaning against a nearby locker with her sunglasses and leather jacket on. Clarke gathers herself before walking past her, she can feel the eyes behind those shades watching her but she walks with her head held high. "Theres no sunlight in here, I don't know why you have those on", Clarke says before she hears those heavy boots come into a stride beside her.

"Do you always greet the new people with this much sass?", Lexa asks with a slight smirk.

"Only to the ones who are annoying and rude", Clarke says before coming to a stop in front of her locker. Clarke watches out the side of her eye as Lexa leans against the locker next to hers. She lifts an eyebrow as she looks at Lexa who is playing with the strap of her bag. "Can I help you with something?" 

Lexa doesn't answer for a minute and Clarke notices that she struggling to piece her words together. In a swift motion, Lexa reaches up, taking off her sunglasses and placing them in her jacket pocket. Clarke watches her movements but then her eyes slide up and a breath gets caught in her throat. A forest green with a mixture of a blue sea, if she looks a little closer she can make out flecks of gold in her eyes. Clarke thinks that she hasn't seen anything more beautiful and she itches to paint them, she's thinking about which colors she could use before a hand is being waved in front of her face.

"Were you listening to anything I said, Princess?" Lexa says rolling her eyes, exasperated. 

"What?"

Lexa glares, "Just forget it", she says before turning away.

Clarke doesn't think before she reaches and grabs Lexa by the arm. Lexa looks down at her hand and Clarke snatches her hand away like she's been burned. "Sorry", she says as her cheeks flush. Lexa nods before Clarke continues, "I'm sorry, I spaced out for a second. What did you say?"

Lexa looked everywhere but at Clarke, "Krocker said that if I have any questions to ask you", Clarke lifts an eyebrow, prompting Lexa to continue, "Could you help me find my next class?" It looks like it physically hurt Lexa to ask for her help and Clarke furrows her eyebrow.

"Me? You want my help?", Clarke asks, surprised, her head tilting slightly to the side, "And his name isn't Krocker, it's Kane."

"Yes," Lexa says, ignoring the second part to Clarkes sentence.

"Why?"

"Because I..", she trails off before taking a breath and continuing, "Look, if you don't want to help me, just say so", Lexa snaps, causing Clarke to take a step back in shock. She clenches her jaw before taking a deep breath and sighing.

"Are you always this much of an asshole?", half sarcastic, the other half seriously questioning. Lexa smirks again, a full smirk, and if Clarke thought she was hot before, she is downright _sexy,_ as she leans her shoulder against the locker. Her response to Clarkes question is a simple shrug of her shoulder. Clarke rolls her eyes before holding out her hand toward Lexa, who stares at it questioningly. She stares at the hand confused, with her head titled to the side, as if she was a confused puppy, a very _cute_ puppy. Clarke cracks a smile at Lexa, "Let me see your schedule dork."

Realization dawns on Lexa and Clarke thinks she sees a pink hue cover her tanned cheeks but she could also be imagining it. She watches as Lexa rummages through her backpack for a second for finally pulling out the crumpled up piece of paper. Blue eyes scan the paper silently and she can feel green eyes watching her, Clarke looks up from the paper and hands it back to Lexa, "Lucky for you, we have most of the same classes", Clarke closes her locker and swings her bag on her shoulders, "Just stick with me for the day."

Lexa nods, "Thanks," Lexa says quietly while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Wow, are you actually being nice to me," Clarke replies with a smirk of her own.

Lexa looks at Clarke, with a slight twinkle in her eye even if her face remains stoic, "Don't push it," she steps next to Clarke and swings an arm out, "Lead the way princess."

Clarke rolls her eyes but begins leading them to their next class. Clarke listens to the heavy footsteps of Lexa's boots and can't help but think of how long this school year is going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry update is a little late, but I'm back with more clexa!

Chapter two

The first week of school has went by and clarke is more focused than ever.

Confused by one person. One girl.

_Lexa._

After showing Lexa around that week, Clarke didn’t expect them to be instant friends but she at least thought they would speak to each other or at least acknowledge the other.

Clarke would notice Lexa down the hallway and she would say “Hey” or send a small wave in her direction but in response, Lexa would just look at her and nod her head in greeting. No actual words spoken, just small gestures with no emotion behind them.

At first Clarke thought it was Lexa who had a hard time meeting knew people but during school one day, Clarke noticed that Lexa was talking to a tall, very handsome man with muscles as big as mountain peaks. Clarke furrows her brow at the pair as she watches him talk animatedly talk to Lexa while she’s listening intently with a little smile on her face.

Seeing Lexa smile for the first time without the usually smirk is… weird. She looks pretty, even beautiful. she should smile more, Clarke thinks to herself.

She knows she caring but she can’t find a reason to care as she slightly leans on her locker to watch the interaction. Clarke watches as Lexa’s smile gets bigger before an angelic sound falls from those pouty lips that makes Clarke feel like she forgot how to breath.

The brunette hair girl head is thrown back as she lets out a hearty laugh while the handsome man chuckles along with her. Clarke is pretty sure she’s full on gaping now and as tall, dark, and handsome turns his attention towards Clarke, she quickly gathers herself, acting as if she wasn’t just staring like a total creep. He sends a friendly smile her way as she walked past them to get to her class on time. She sent a small smile in return and chanced a brief look in Lexa’s direction before ducking her head not noticing the green eyes glued to her back as she walked away.

A couple of days later, Clarke saw Lexa again but this time with a girl. a very pretty girl. She has chestnut hair curled over shoulders smiling brightly up at Lexa. Clarke looks at the interaction with an eyebrow raised as she watches the girl grab Lexa’s forearm as Lexa tells her something that causes the girl to laugh loudly.

Clarke turns her head as she sees the girl run her hand up Lexa's arm, she closes her locker -maybe a little too hard- before walking away and rolling her eyes as she hears the girl laugh again. Clarke thinks the girl sounds like a cat being brutally murdered but it doesn’t matter what Clarke thinks because she doesn’t care. She’s done trying, she doesn’t care anymore.

* * *

Now as another week is close to coming to an end, Clarke is in desperate mood for a nap. Being in an advanced art class and having multiple projects due was exciting at first but became slightly difficult when she couldn’t think of a few ideas. Every time she would pick up a paint brush, a flash of green would pass through her mind which made Clarke more scared than surprised. Eventually she was able to cut off her mind and let the brush take over the movements for her.

She has one final piece by Friday and as she makes her way through the halls thinking of what her final project could be, she hears Ravens voice.

“Coach Pike, I feel like we got off on the wrong start,” Clarke hears Raven begin, “I didn’t mean to burn half the girls eyebrow off but its not my fault she didn’t listen when I told her to hand to hand me dioxide instead of carbon monoxide.”

Pike glares at Raven, “That still doesn’t help me trying to explain to parents where the other half of her eyebrow went.”

“In all respect sir, I did tell her to step back, and alas, she didn’t listen again,” Raven sighs dramatically as if the girl is dead and not just missing many tiny hairs.

Pike rolls his eyes at the young girl before handing her a pink slip. Raven stares down at it in disbelief before she turns her gaze back to the teacher, she opens her mouth to say something but Pike holds his hand up, “See you in detention after school,” he says with finality as he makes his way back into the classroom.

“Wait! Haven’t I told you that the sunlight hits your beard just right? Looks like a warm sunny day,” Clarke can’t keep in the laugh that escapes her lips as she listens to her friend be an idiot. Raven turns around in an instant to find Clarke laughing at her. She rolls her eyes and discreetly flips her off.

“You know, I’m proud of you,” Raven raises an eyebrow to this, “You managed to get detention in the second week of school instead of the first.”

Raven scowls and playfully shoves Clarke away. “You are so annoying. I wouldn’t have gotten detention if it wasn’t for her.” Clarke notices that Raven is looking over her shoulder at a short girl surrounded by students who are rubbing her arm soothingly while the young girl cries. “They are making it seem like I purposefully blew off one of her body parts. It’s a fucking eyebrow, just shade in the part that’s missing,” she says while rolling her eyes at the glares she’s getting from the freshman who turn around, scared, when she looks back at them.

Clarke snorts at Ravens bluntness before saying, “You did get her pretty good, Rae.”

Raven only shrugs in response before grabbing the books she needs and walking with Clarke to her locker. As Clarke is trying to find the book she needs and Raven telling her the full animated story of what happened, she feels a slight brush, a barely there touch, against her back. Her senses instantly filled with the smell of pine and lavender with a hint of something spicy, like cinnamon.

Everything else seemed like white noise as she turned and watch brunette hair in swiftly neat braids make their way to her locker. It's as if she stood out amongst every one else and Clarkes eyes drew to her like a magnet. She can feel herself staring and as if Lexa can too, she turns her head but Clarke snaps her blue eyes back to Raven, who has ventured off into another topic about different reactions she wants to try out.

She tries to understand what Raven is saying but at this point, she is mostly speaking to her self out loud. Clarke moves her eyes back to where Lexa is and only catches a glimpse of her head before it's gone because of the swarm of students rushing to get to class.

One of these days, Clarke is going to get caught staring but can she really be blamed for appreciating beauty? She is an artist after all.

She’s not sure when or if she’s always been attracted to girls but she’s never actually been with a girl, well she’s never been with anyone. But she did have the pleasure of making out with a girl close to the end of summer at a party. She wouldn’t have done it if Raven and Octavia didn’t encourage her during her drunken state. They are the only people who know about her bisexuality, but Raven was already out to them a couple of years prior, telling them both during a sleepover one Friday night. After Clarke told them, Raven was so excited she threw her a small party the next day for just the three of them. She bought a vagina painted in pink frosting as a cake for the celebration. Clarke couldn’t stop laughing while Octavia scowled at her for being inappropriate, Raven only shrugged and said, “Both of them taste amazing, why not put my two favorite things together?” causing them to laugh.

Clarke is pulled out of trip down memory lane when the warning bell rings. Raven is still talking but instead of trying to pull her out of her scientific shit talk, she just grabs her arm and pulls her towards their shared french class after closing her locker.

They got there with a little time to spare and as they are getting prepared to start class, Clarke realized she never got her book.

“Shit,” she mutters under her breath, she says a quick, be right back, to Raven before she slips out the classroom to get book from her locker. She makes it, panting just slightly before ripping open her locker and grabbing her French book. As she makes her way around the corner, clutching her book to her chest, she collides with someone, causing them both to fall to the ground, _hard_.

They both let out a pained groan as Clarke falls on top of the person. She shifts slightly on top of the person while trying to move blonde hair away from her face, and she hears another groan come from beneath her, “What the hell,” a soft voice says.

Clarke moves up slightly on the body, “Sorry, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking…”, she falters as she finally takes notice to the person she bumped into, “Lexa,” Clarke says breathlessly as the girls eyes snap to meet hers, “Hi.”

“Uh, hey.”

“So, how are you?”

“Good, good, just thinking about the big bruise that I’m going to have in the morning,” she shifts slightly, moving Clarke with and their faces closer. Clarke’s gasp gets caught in her throat as they stare intensely at each other. She furrows her eyebrows as she tries to read the other girls eyes but as quickly as the flicker of emotion came, it went away.

Her blue eyes trace over her face slowly, taking in everything from the few freckles splattered across her cheeks to the high cheekbones that Clarke is sure were sculpted by the gods themselves. Her eyes trace lower to those pouty, pink lips that part slightly, she watches as a pink tongue comes out to lick her lips. She's entranced by the movement before she snaps her eyes back up to meet Lexa's. She squints her eyes at her, not even thinking before she says, “Your eyes, They look more blue than green today.”

Lexa looks at her slightly confused, before a chuckle tumbles from her mouth. The vibration runs through Clarke, feeling the tingles all the way down her spine. a small smirk appears on her face and Clarke can’t help the small blush that rushes up on her cheeks, “Thanks Princess,” Clarke rolls her eyes and Lexa shifts once again, reaching under her to grab something. she maintains eye contact with Clarke the entire, beforebriefly looking at the books title. “I think this belongs to you,” Lexa's cool breath fanning against her cheeks.

It takes Clarke a moment to recover before she looks over at the book in the girls hand, “Yeah, I forgot to grab it for class, ran to get it and now we’re here,” Clarke says right as the bell rings to start the beginning of class. Clarke slowly moves to get off of Lexa and then reaches a hand down to help her up too. Lexa hands her the book, “Can you speak the language?” Clarke asks as she grabs the book to clutch it to her chest.

“Fluently actually, along with three other languages,” Lexa says nonchalantly, Clarke only lifts an eyebrow at that, “ _Tu ne devrais pas aller en classe, princesse_?”

Clarke has never heard a language be spoken so beautifully, the way Lexa rolls her tongue when she speaks it so effortlessly. What can’t she do? Without thinking, again, Clarke says, “What is that? Italian?”

Lexa looks at her confused before a small smile overtakes her face, trying to suppress the laugh that wants to come out. “No, it’s not. It’s actually French, it means shouldn’t you be in class, Princess.”

“Shouldnt you?”

“This is my free period.”

Clarke nods her head slightly, “Right, I guess I should be going then. Mrs. Bernard already doesn’t like me and being late has probably made it worse,” Clarke says with a smile, but Lexa lifts an eyebrow, curiosity shining in her eyes. Clarke waves her hand, “That’s a story for another time.” Her eyes widen a bit but she sees Lexa nod her head.

The taller girl brushes past her to head in the other direction but as she walks away, “Until next time, Griffin,” is thrown over her shoulder before she disappears into another hallway.

Clarke stands there for a second, trying to process everything that just happened in the last ten minutes. She shakes her head just slightly before making her way back to class, trying her best to suppress the smile spreading across her face but failing miserably. Maybe things will be different now.

* * *

Things were definitely not different.

Her mom began one of her daily morning rants about how she should be going to medical school, to follow in her footsteps, to continue the legacy. Telling Clarke that her grandmother was a doctor and her grandmother’s mother was a doctor, generations upon generations of doctors but Clarke is the first who has questioned what the next step in her life is. frankly, Clarke is tired of hearing the same speech over and over again.

It’s Friday and Clarke is definitely ready for the day to be over. She turned in her art project and Clarke feels really good about, refreshed. After her encounter with Lexa earlier in the week, she felt light, as if she was floating. Now instead of her normal head nods, she actually stops to talk to Clarke even if its only for a few minutes and on other days, they walk to class together. Even though, they are both more civil towards each other, Clarke still thinks she’s an arrogant asshole.

As she weaves her way through the multiple bodies in the hallway, she stops short when she sees the person standing by her locker waiting for her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before she makes her way over.

She simply ignores the person, grabbing the books she needs before walking away.

“Hey Clarke! Wait up!”

She can hear footsteps running up behind her but she only increases her speed, trying to prevent her day from being completely ruined.

A hand reaches out to grab her arm, the touch burning her skin. Clarke snatches her arm away before turning around quickly, blue eyes blazing. “Don’t you dare touch me,” her voice eerily calm even if her eyes speak differently.

Finn raises both hands in surrender before shoving them in his pockets. He takes a moment to take in Clarke as if she had changed any over the summer when they were apart. The way he is checking her out, makes her skin crawl and her glare deepen. “You look good, Clarke, really good,” he says with a boyish grin, the same grin Clarke thought she once loved but now despises, “How have you been?”

Clarke lifts an eyebrow and laughs, incredulously, “Did you seriously just ask me that?”, Finn only shrugs in response.

“Sorry for actually caring about your well being, Clarke.”

“You never cared about me. The only thing you cared about was sticking your dick in some slut on our one year anniversary.”

“How many times do I have to apologize for you to forgive me? It was a mistake, she means nothing compared to you.”

“How romantic,” Clarke says while rolling her eyes at him, “Still doesn’t change the fact that you cheated and I would rather choke on my own vomit before getting back together with you.” she turns around again, ready to walk away when Finn reaches out to grab her arm again, turning her around.

She tries to take her arm away again but he only tightens his grip, bringing her closer to him. “No, you’re not leaving, not again.”

Clarke tries to push him off but that only makes the pain worse, “Ow! Finn, what the hell. You’re hurting me!”, panic evident in her voice but Finn doesn’t seem to care as he brings her closer.

“Hey!”

Finn lets go of her immediately before he is grabbed and pushed up against the lockers. Clarke watches with wide eyes as Lexa tightens her grip on his shirt, fuming with smoke practically coming out of her ears.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asks but she doesn’t turn towards Clarke, she keeps her piercing green eyes locked on Finn, but Clarke still squeaks out a quiet ‘yes’. Clarke watches Finn gulp and try to scrape for the last of masculinity by trying to push Lexa off of him but she barely moves two feet before she slams him against the locker again, much harder this time.

Clarke watches silently, she’s never seen Lexa this mad before and watching Finn almost pee on himself is a wonderful sight to see. Clarke notices people are starting to watch the interaction and she’s guessing Lexa does too because she lets him go. Finn pushes off the lockers, smoothing the wrinkles on his shirt, “Bitch,” he says glaring before pushing past Lexa who’s only smirking in response.

She walks over to Clarke, briefly looks her over with her eyes, making sure she’s really okay. Her eyes land on Clarkes arm and she gently takes it into her hands, her long fingers run softly over her skin, “Who was that asshole?”

Instead of answering her, she takes her arm away from Lexa’s delicate touches. her eyes meeting Lexa’s but those blue eyes haven’t lost their glare, “What the hell was that, Lexa?” Lexa furrows her eyebrows, confused by the hostility in the blondes voice, she opens her mouth to respond but Clarke beats her to it, “Why did you do that?”

Lexa takes a step back, “I was just trying to help, it looked like he was hurting you.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t ask for your help,” Clarke isn’t sure where the anger is coming from. she should be thanking her but instead she’s thinking about her mothers criticism and pressuring from this morning, Finn’s unwanted appearance, and now she’s taken all of her built-up stress and anger out on Lexa. She clenches and unclenches her fists while she tries to calm down. "I had it under control."

Lexa looks at her and then shakes her head in disbelief. She watches as Lexa takes her sunglasses out of her pocket, sliding them on before looking at Clarke, “ _Désolé, princesse_.” Clarke blinks, her anger slowing rolling off of her,before Clarke could say something back to Lexa, she was already heading towards the door leaving a conflicted Clarke behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "sorry, princess" is what lexa tells clarke before she leaves. how did you guys like this chapter?


End file.
